


• Love Letters and Phone Calls •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Tim has feelings about Armie's write up about him in Variety.





	• Love Letters and Phone Calls •

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction ficlet originally posted on Tumblr.  
> (going through my docs and realized I never posted it here)

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Dude- what are you tryin' to do to me?!"

"Huh?"

"That article! Armie...man, that was..." He sniffs audibly, getting choked up all over again.

Armie laughs, his breathy little huffs tickling Timmy's ear over the miles between them. "Yeah, well....it's nothing you didn't already know."

"Bullshit. I was ten feet off the fucking ground! Warn me next time, okay? I had to go hide for a minute." He sniffs again, tries to play it off with a cough. He can hear the background noise fade, the sound of a door closing, then Armie's voice again...quieter, concerned.

"Tim...are you crying?"

"Huh? No." He laughs nervously. "Yeah, okay. Maybe a little. I'm just tired, man. Ignore me."

"Yeah right, because that's something I can do." He scoffs. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, really? I didn't expect...I didn't think it would affect you like this."

"Yeah, no - I'm good. Just...caught me in a moment. Lot going on right now."

"So I've seen."

He doesn't know how to respond. The silence stretches for a few seconds.

"So, um...Australia, huh? Cool."

"Yeah, but not for a few days. What, uh, what's your schedule looking like?" Shuffling sounds again.

Tim snorts. "Insane. I'm running on coffee and fumes right now." He leans his forehead against the wall and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that."

Timmy takes a deep breath. "I miss you." He exhales.

"God, Tim...you have no idea." His voice is low, close to the phone.

"We need—"

"I know. Send me your flight schedule. We'll figure something out."

"We always do." He says a little more brightly.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"There's so much more I wanted to say...."

"Tell me now. Please?" He winces at the traitorous note of desperation in his voice.

"I can't."

He can hear voices coming closer in the background, car doors closing. He bangs his forehead softly against the wall, his fist clenched and pressed hard against the sheetrock. "Okay."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I've got to go. I can't wait to see you. Send me your schedule as soon as you can."

"Sending it as soon as I hang up." 

"Call me tonight?"

"Yeah. Later." Tim hears his laugh before he hangs up and feels lighter than he has in weeks.

 


End file.
